1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wipe sampling device of contaminants, especially to a wipe sampling device of radioactive contaminants on surface of storage canisters.
2. Description of Related Art
There are two kinds of method to storage the spent nuclear fuels. One is wet storage and the other is dry storage. The wet storage is to store spent nuclear fuel in spent fuel (water-filled) pools near nuclear facility while the dry storage means there is no water in a storage device or shield device. However, the fuel pools in use are difficult to be modified and the storage space is limited. Thus when the spaces of the fuel pool are approaching full, the spent fuels have to be transferred to dry storage container so as to make room for the fuel pools. Before being transferred to dry storage, the spent nuclear fuels are placed in canisters that are sealed, vacuumed and filled with inert gas for stability. Metal or concrete casks are located outside of the canisters for shield. During transferring processes, radioactive contamination on the surface of the canister will be sampled after the canister being put into a storage cask. A gap between the canister and the storage cask is only 2 centimeter and the length of the canister is about 5 meters so that radiation workers are unable to contact, wipe and get sample for measurement. There is no effective sampling device available now and the data obtained is neither representative nor accurate. Thus there is a need to provide a wipe sampling device of radioactive contaminants on surface of spent nuclear fuel canister loaded in storage cask.